What are you?
by Tsuki-no-Haru
Summary: Itachi finds a black cat that soon becomes his new favorite companion. But little did he know that ‘Kuro’ wasn’t what she seemed to be. Itachi gets a shock when ‘Kuro’ becomes a beautiful woman right before his eyes… NarutoXBleach more inside!
1. a new companion

**Hey! Welcome 2 my FIRST story!!!!111ONE! haha plz be nice… R&R no flames! . **

**Summery: _Itachi finds a black cat that soon becomes his new favorite companion. But little did he know that 'Kuro' wasn't what she seemed to be. Itachi gets a shock when 'Kuro' becomes a beautiful woman right before his eyes… and she's NAKED?! Will Itachi reject his best friend? Or will the feelings he has for the girl hold him back? ItachiXYoruichi NarutoXBleach_**

**NOW LET'S GET STARTED!!!!!!**

Chapter 1: a new companion

"bom bom bom! I'm a shark! I'm a Shark! Silently I STRIKE! I'm a SHAR---"

"Shut UP!" Itachi had finally lost his temper when Kisame had broken into a singing frenzy.

"But… I LOVE this song! I feel whole when I hear it like I'm not a freak, you know?"

"Hmph… well you're only embarrassing yourself and our organization…" Itachi claimed as he turned and walked away from their campsite.

"Wait, where are you off to?: Kisame stood to follow only to be stopped by Itachi's intense glare.

"To be alone… Don't follow…" With that he turned back onto the path he had set for himself. Kisame just watched in dumbfound amusement as his partner moved out of his line of sight.

"Heh, what a strange person…" Kisame commented, turning back to his off-tune singing, "I'm a SHARK! I'm Dumber than a tree –I only have three thoughts… and they are eat, swim, EAT!"

Panting from exhaustion, and limping due to various injuries, the small cat finally gave into her aching limbs and collapsed beneath a large willow tree that stood alone in the deserted meadow. _'At this rate I won't make it 'till morning… I need food, and fast… but I haven't seen a single living being in days.' _She lowered her ears at the thought of dying in a place such as this. _'I'll just have to save my energy, and hope something comes…'_

She lifted her right paw to clean one of her injuries with her tongue before smoothing the silky black fur back into place. She then curled herself into a ball to enter into a deep and much needed sleep, only to be stopped by the smell of a human walking towards her. Thanking her lucky stars she let out what was supposed to be a meow to catch the person's attention, only to have it come out as stifled 'nyor' sound. She took back her thanks and scowled when she saw the person turn away. _'Dammit! Please come back!'_

After about twenty minutes of walking, Itachi found himself at the foot of a small field, starring at a single willow tree. As he turned to leave, he heard a small and strange noise coming from the tree's trunk. Curious, he turned and began walking towards the tree, only to see a small black object curled into a ball at the base of the trunk.

Itachi heard the sound again, drawing Itachi closer and closer towards it. Once he was less than five feet away Itachi recognized the sound to be a weak 'meow'. He took a few more steps until he was right in front of the wounded cat, after seeing how badly the cat had been injured, and how skinny it had become, Itachi knew there was no chance for this animal's survival. He slowly raised his foot to give the final blow, but was surprised to see the cat disappear as soon as he began to bring his foot down. "what the-"

"I'm afraid that you'll have to been a lot faster than that if you want to finish me off…"

Startled, Itachi turned toward the voice, only to see the face of the black cat starring back at him from the inside of his cloak. The cat poked its head up through the collar of the cloak, and gave itachi what seemed to be a smile. Itachi blinked a single time, trying to understand what had just occurred. "What are you?"

"Well, I'm a cat." It answered bluntly.

"How can you talk?"

"Talent…"

"hn…"

After a moment of awkward silence the cat blurted out, "Do you have any food?"

"What?" Itachi gave the cat a confused look.

"I asked if you had any food…" the cat returned his look with one of annoyance.

"Why should I feed you?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Are you saying that you'll let me starve?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't let you."

"Because I'm a talking cat…"

"So, what?"

"So… Where else are you going to ever meet a cat with a talent like that?"

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment before turning to walk back towards his cam with the cat still on his shoulder. "Very well… I will feed and care for you… in return for your companionship."

"My companionship?"

"yes"

"Why?"

"Perhaps having you around will permit me with the chance to keep my sanity awhile longer."

"What's that mean?"

"My partner's driving me mad!"

"Oh… Then I guess we have a deal…"

"Yes we do, Kuro…"

"My name is Yoruichi not 'kuro'…"

"I don't care"

"Bastard…"

Itachi reached up to pet his new found companion as they silently walked back to camp. Each, thinking of unrelated topics… "I wonder what the rest of the Akatsuki will think…" Itachi thought still stroking 'Kuro's' head, "Hmm… She's very soft…"

"I hope Ichigo and the gang will be alright without me for awhile…" Kuro (Yoruichi) thought as she looked from Itachi to the shining moon while twitching her tail. "Why did he pick 'Kuro'? Doesn't that mean 'black'? How unimaginative…"

**Author's NOTES!: Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!11111ONE! haha Thanks SOOOOOOO much for reading my story! I love you all!!! And I'll update ASAP, I promise!**

**Oh, and just so you know… yoruichi is going to be called 'kuro' or a while ok?**

**NEXT TIME: Kuro meets Kisame and gets into a hilarious fight & Ichigo's gang makes their first appearance!**

**SO STAY TUNED!**

**I'LL UPDATE ASAP SO PLZ! R&R!!! IT'S EASY! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE 'GO' BUTTON BELOW!**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!!**

**Luv ya',**

**Tsuki!**


	2. o boy

**HEY! YAY Chappie 2 is up!!! Haha**

**Well I want 2 thank all the people that review on Chapter 1… so…. THANK U EVRY1!!!!!!!! Haha**

**Well ****let's**** start with a recap shall we?**

**Yoruichi: just get it over with yawns & curls in2 a ball**

**Tsuki: And you? Itachi? Should we do a recap?**

**Itachi: death glare**

**Tsuki: sweatdrop o-ok…. L-lets get on with the chappie….**

**Last time: **_"__I hope Ichigo and the gang will be alright without me for awhile…"_ Kuro (Yoruichi) thought as she looked from Itachi to the shining moon while twitching her tail. _"Why did he pick 'Kuro'? Doesn't that mean 'black'? How unimaginative…" _

**A/N: Just wanted 2 tell u… we're starting off with the non-akatsuki groups A.K.A. Ichigo's & naruto's groups, OK on with the story!)**

"Dammit! Where the hell are we?!" Ichigo Screamed just before tripping on a rock and falling flat on his face.

"Ichigo, could you be quiet for one second?! We have no idea where we are and we can't do anything about it until we find Yoruichi!" Uriu Screamed back, "we need to remain calm and continue the search!"

"We should stay calm…"

"Chad's right, how are we ever going to find Master Yoruichi if all we do is fight?" Orohime stammered while trying to help Ichigo up from the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHGH! This is all that-that CAT's Fault! If it wasn't for her we would have never been pulled into that Damn portal!" Ichigo could hardly contain his anger as his aura began to flair repeatedly, and it was really beginning to get to Uriu…

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?! YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!"

Chad looked away from the argument that had begun to take place when he sensed a new aura coming their way, "Ichigo, Uriu, Orohime... something's coming…"

"Huh? You're right… but who or what would be all the way out here?" Uriu stopped fighting with Ichigo long enough to study the auras, "They're strong I'll give them that… But I don't think they're using spirit energy… its something else…."

"Naruto!!! WAIT UP!" Sakura was out of breath just from chasing the spiky-haired genin, but when he sped up towards an unknown force, it was just too much…

"But it's so close! I have to know what that thing is!"

"Sakura's right, Baka… we don't know what's out here, and it'd be just plain foolish if we ran into something we don't even stand a chance against…" Sasuke sighed; Naruto always did things without thinking which only got on Sasuke's nerves; which made him even more irritable, which was never good for poor Sakura…

"Shut it Sasuke! I know that you want to know what it is to!" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke but didn't stop or even slow his speeding pace.

"Naruto watch it!" Sakura barely had time to blurt that out before Naruto went crashing into the very thing he had been running towards.

"Dammit, what the hell hit me?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his now aching head. As soon as he felt better he looked up into the eyes of the tall dark man that was starring back at him with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Are you alright?" the man reached down to help Naruto up only to be stopped by a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Don't touch him!" Everyone turned towards the voice only to see three clouded figures come into view. "Believe me you have no idea what you're up against…"

"Oh! I know that voice!" Orohime jumped with excitement when she recognized the shadows.

"Huh?! RUKIA?! URAHARA?! EVEN THAT SOIFON CHICK!" Ichigo pointed at the trio, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We'll talk later, but for now we should find Yoruichi-sama, she could be in a great deal of trouble…" Soifon spoke out giving the group a look that said 'I mean business. "It's far more important than you could ever imagine…"

Both the Ichigo & Naruto group stood dumbfounded at what had just been said, all wondering just what kind of trouble could occur and what it had to do with Yoruichi.

As Itachi and Kuro walked into the camp Kuro's fur began to stand on end. She jumped to the ground from Itachi's shoulder and began to stalk something. Itachi followed, curious, wondering what Kuro had smelt that was worthy of hunting. When he saw the cat crouch and slowly move forward, he new that he had found what he was looking for.

**(A/N: remember Kuro is Yoruichi & since Yoruichi sounds like a male when in cat form I'm calling her a he until later ok back to the story!)**

Suddenly Kuro pounced, landing on a rather large cloaked being. Itachi knew what he had smelt that had drawn the cat's attention… it was his fishy partner…

"YOW!!!!!!!!!"

_'Yup that's him….' _Itachi held in a snicker as Kisame sat up at a great speed, holding his face in agony.

"What the-… That's no FISH!" Kuro exclaimed from a patch of grass that he had been flung into when Kisame sat up.

"FISH?! WHO YOU CALLING A FISH! WHY, IF I COULD SEE YOU I'D RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Kisame screamed, as he rapidly rubbed the blood from his eye. Once he could finally see clearly, Kisame searched around the camp only to see a small black cat at his partner. Kisame was pissed now, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! Coward!"

"Me? A coward? How's that, when I've been right here the whole time?"

"Huh? Itachi, do you see anyone? I sense him but I can't see 'im"

"He's here…" Itachi decided to play along with Kuro's taunting game, wanting to see how far they could take it.

"Of course I'm here, I never left. " Kuro sat down and past a smug look in Kisame's general direction.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I am… I'm right here… and if you're not careful you may even step on me… And believe me… nothing get's on my nerves more than when my tail, my pride and joy… is disgraced by an idiot like YOU!" Kuro stated, remembering when a certain orange haired glutton smashed his tail while sleeping.

"Wha-? You are? But, that means…." Kisame looked down at the cat that was now no less then a foot away from where he was standing. "A cat? But… that's not possible…"

"I'm Afraid it is… as you should be able to see I'm right here and I AM talking." Kuro gave the giant fish man a look that could be described as a smirk.

"uhhhhh…" Kisame fell back, landing rather hard on his backside with a loud grunt.

Itachi felt that it was now safe to allow a small smirk dawn upon his face for a brief second while hiding it beneath the collar of his cloak. "Kuro will be staying with us, from now on. So, get used it… he may prove useful."

"BUT I HATE CATS!" Kisame had begun shaking by now, "Th-they eat fish, and you know how I look like one… th-this is a V-VERY bad idea Itachi!"

"I said he was staying.."

"NOoooooo…." With that Kisame gave into his fear and fainted, muttering something about cats and a fishy meal.

"Well… I believe this could prove to be quite entertaining…" Kuro commented while smiling at his handy work. _'A nice clean cut, right across the face. Heh, he'll feel that in the morning…'_

"Here."

Kuro turned towards Itachi, only to see him holding a small plate of food. "As Agreed, I feed you, and you stay with us."

"right…" Kuro walked up to the seemingly emotionless man and began to eat once he set the food on the ground. _'I better stay on my toes __around these two… something doesn't feel right…'_

_'Hn…He seems like he__'__s still on guard… smart cat.__' _Itachi sat down and shifted into a more comfortable position_. 'I may find a use for him after all…'_

**WHOOOO!!!!!!! CAHPTER 2 DONE! I made it alittle longer than Ch. 1 and hopefully I can make 3 even longer! . **

**I'll update ASAP! PROMISE!**

**NEXT TIME: Ichigo, Naruto & the gang learn just what kind of trouble Yoruichi could be getting herself into. And why did Soifon group up with Urahara and Rukia anyway? And Can Itachi find a good use of Kuro? And what will Kisame ever do about his fear of cats?! And why do Deidara and Sasori have a fascination with Kuro? What is he/she to them?**

**STAY TUNED!****R&R PLZ!**

**I'm also taking recommendations! So let me know what you wanna c in this fic ok?**

**LUV YA ALL!**

**Tsuki-chan**


	3. Join the group

**HI EVERYONE! (if anyone is still there....) IM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO sorry that i've taken so long! never the less im updating now. i have my reasons for being late. & i am sorry. Well! here's chapter 3 of What are you?**

**enjoy! Please R&R! FLAMES WELCOME!**

* * *

"Don't just stand there, what's Yoruichi gotten into this time?" Ichigo questioned in a demanding tone, not feeling the need for patience…again.

"Wait… Who's…Yurichi?" Naruto also questioned.

"THAT'S YORUICHI-SAMA to you!" soifon responded.

"Uhhh… What's got her all pissy?"

"Watch your mouth carrot top. We don't have time for this. You children had better go back to wherever it was that you came from. This doesn't concern you." Soifon responded with a little more tolerance, but Ichigo was quite obviously on thin ice with her.

"WELL!" Urahara intervened when he saw the small yellow haired boys and his companions get slightly annoyed by Soifon's 'children' remark, "Why don't we all just SIT down and rest while we explain the matter at hand?" he put extra emphasis on the 'sit' when Ichigo and the yellow haired kid tried to defend themselves.

Within minutes everyone had sat either on the ground or on a nearby fallen tree or rock and had their attention on Urahara. "So, who is this Yoruichi "sama" that has everyone in a fuss?" the pink haired girl asked the group, "Oh, I'm Sakura by the way, and these are my team member's Naruto, the blonde, and the other is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rukia, and these are all 'friends' of mine: Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Urahara, Chad, and…Soifon. Yoruichi is also a companion of ours."

"Yoruichi-sama was separated from us in battle. She was in a one-on-one fight with what we call a 'Vastoorode', they are very danergous. They look like shinigami, …like us, but can be much stronger. So strong that it would only take 10 to destroy the Soul Society… that's an organization I work for. Rukia and Urahara used to, as did Yoruichi-sama… we were all too caught up in our own battles to notce when…" Soifon began but was cut off by Rukia when she began to get a tad emotional.

"As a last resort, the Vastroorode some how opened some type of portal that thrust us all to this place. The three of us, Soifon, Urahara, and myself were separated from Ichigo and the others in the process, and Yoruichi was separated from all of us."

"I assumed that you three escaped the portal. We saw Yoruichi get pulled in but not any of you…" Uryu commented.

Rukia nodded in understanding and continued, "We were pulled in after you. Anyway-"

"NOW HOLD ON!" everyone turned and stared at Naruto, "what the hell's a 'vatrooroooode'? And why does that mean you have to find this person?"

"Sigh… I just told you…. Nevermind. What it is isn't important. We have to find it because that Vastroorode isn't dead yet. And we believe it may still be after her. Also, Yoruichi was very badly injured from the battle. And we've been here for a few days searching for her and these guys." Rukia gestured towards Ichigo and his group.

"Now that we've told them the information, which they shouldn't have learned of in the first place. We must go and find Yoruichi-sama. "

"WAIT! You mean that thing isn't dead?! But Yoruichi kicked its sorry butt to kingdom come!"

"Shut up, Ichigo…. " Uryu interrupted. As usual Ichigo had no sense of when to shut up and when to listen.

"Count us in!" Naruto budded in again.

"No way. We don't need any kids getting involved." Rukia responded.

"We can help. We're ninja." Sakura made her point. The situation had peaked her interest, and she wanted in.

"… It's your life. " Ichigo responded.

"ICHIGO!" everyone that'd been thrust through the portal yelled.

"What? They'd probably just follow us if we tried to stop them."

Every one sat silent for a moment. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all had triumphant expression, two with obvious smiles (one much wider then the other), and one smirk. "Well, lets get going then." Soifon insisted, standing.

"No, it's too late now. We should make camp for the night, and head out early. Don't worry Soifon, we'll find her." Urahara countered. Reluctantly Soifon complied. In less than an hour camp was made and everyone was ready for bed and awaiting dawn.

* * *

"Hn?"

"What is it, Kuro?" Itachi noticed that the cat's attention had been suddenly directed towards somewhere else.

"I'm sure its nothing…. Just thought I sensed something. _That can't be right…. I killed it didn't I? I'm almost positive that I hit it with my shunpo…. I must be sensing something else…'_

"Move it, fur face!"

"What did you call me? You gourmet meal of a fish stick…."

"Why you….!"

"Enough…. Time to sleep. We keep moving in the morning." Itachi intervened.

"Bah! Fine. As long as that thing stays on the OTHER side of camp."

"I can't make any promises, Fishy."

"WHAT-"

"Kuro. Kisame. Sleep."

"Fine. " they both responded reluctantly. Kuro moved over towards where Itachi was laying. "You mind?"

"Mind what?" he answered

"I'm injured. My body isn't producing heat very well."

"Do what you want." He rolled over.

Kuro nodded, curled up beside the back of his head, at the base of his neck and let out a yawn. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Kuro awoke with and obnoxious headache, he looked up at the expression of a very confused and irritated Fish man. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ITACHI?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kuro looked to what Kisame was staring at, "Oh." Itachi had turned over in his sleep and had placed on hand on Kuro's back and was lazily stroking the feline in his sleep. "How did he sleep through your obnoxious screaming anyway?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know. I just don't care to answer." Kuro smirked, "You going to do something about it?"

"Why I otta…."

"Both of you shut up." Itachi got up silently, grabbed his things and began walking, "We need to move."

Kuro began walking after Itachi only to turn back, "You heard him, Fish Face. Get moving." Kisame snorted and followed. When he got close enough to touch Kuro, the cat suddenly vanished and reappeared on Itachi's shoulder. The cat looked back at him again and gave him a look of victory that had Kisame saying a string of curses for most of their journey that day.

* * *

**There you have it. CH 3. Ill Update soon i promise. maybe even by later today! The good stuff is coming don't worry!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
